


A Little Light

by WeShadows



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short, hopes for next week, is it Thursday yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeShadows/pseuds/WeShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the darkness of the de Rolo crypt, a small light still glows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Light

Everything hurt. His body from the beatings he'd taken, his heart from when Keyleth did not respond to his confession, even his soul hurt after the events of the last few days. The only small comfort he found, sitting against the cold stone walls of the De Rolo mausoleum, was the warmth and faint glow of the holy symbol of Sarenrae sewn into his glove. He raised his left hand to study the medallion and, remembering the soft sound of Pike's voice in his mind when he'd been lost in the darkness, closed his eyes as he sent a silent but heartfelt prayer to Sarenrae. Prayed for her aid in this fight against evil.

Vax felt the holy symbol grow warmer against the back of his hand, when he opened his eyes its glow was brighter. His breath caught as the light grew, and grew, until he had to close his eyes against the bright flash that illuminated the mausoleum and drew the attention of the rest of the party. The warmth surrounded his hand, followed by a gentle pressure. Vax opened his eyes to find Pike standing over him, her softly glowing hands holding his. She smiled. “Hello, Vax.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny scene that I really hope that this happens on Thursday.
> 
> This is also the first time I've actually posted fanfic in...probably years. o_o;;


End file.
